


【赫海】《李东海的恶趣味》（上）

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	【赫海】《李东海的恶趣味》（上）

李东海最近做起了油管UP主。

躺在手机里的短视频终于见了天日，李东海一有空闲就把毛绒绒的小脑袋凑到电脑前，一点点把生活的片段连成线。

李东海倒是随意，也不学那些vlog博主录点儿旁白，设备也只是手机。其实影片直接发出去也没什么，他所做的编辑也只是把视频里的另外一个主角剪掉。

“赫！”

李赫宰正在化妆，听见李东海的喊声条件反射的抬头。镜子里反射出李东海的样子，还未做造型的头发炸着，李东海正举着手机录他。

李赫宰做了个鬼脸，成功把李摄影师给逗笑了。李赫宰曾经也吐槽过李东海的多此一举，他俩后台的纪录短片太多，重复了千遍万遍的准备工作实在没必要记录。但当李东海把剪辑出来的独家“D&E视频”给他看，跟他说“只是想多记录点回忆”的时候，李赫宰就随他去了。

到时候婚礼视频让神童哥找东海要素材好了，李赫宰暗戳戳地想。

李赫宰应该想到，李东海是设备大佬。虽然他日常放着莱卡不用专用手机，但对设备是一等一的痴迷。话说单反穷三代，摄影毁一生，李赫宰平时对李东海那些长枪短炮不闻不问，从来不去关心这些大镜头小机身一年能见几次光，自己偶尔也做点投资，权当哄人开心。但当李赫宰从快递箱拆出第三支一模一样DV的时候，他还是忍不住开口了：

“海海，你这是要干啥？”

李赫宰对天发誓，他这个问句问得正常到不能再正常。李东海听了之后突然红了脸，把头转向窗外支支吾吾地开口：

“就想…记录一下生活…”

“你是要想做Youtube直播了？”

李赫宰再次对天发誓，这是他人生中Top1智商下线的时刻。

李东海并不是有这个癖好。他和李赫宰探索的初期曾经在网上搜索一些真人实战教学来汲取经验，有些拍摄剪辑得好的自然观感也十分舒适，被两人偷偷打上星标收藏，不时拿出来温习功课。

当然这一切都发生在两个人懵懵懂懂不敢跨出最后一步的时期，到后来两个人深谙“实践出真知”的真谛，达到人生的大和谐后自然把那些小电影抛在脑后，现在也是最多用卧室的投影看看打了擦边球的文艺片当做情趣。

拍摄这种视频是人生头一遭，李赫宰默默在心里为今晚的健身事业又增加了三十个深蹲。想要达到百分百的效果，就得付出百分之一百二的努力不是吗？

俩人约定在了一个双方都没有日程的下午，双方甚至为了拿出最佳的状态甚至分居三天，重视程度堪比下海处女作。

李东海刚一进门就被李赫宰抱了个满怀，抵在门廊上亲了半天也不松口。李赫宰感受到了自家兄弟蓄势待发的积极，很好，状态正佳。

李东海拒绝了李赫宰一起洗澡的邀约，他为了今天下午做了很多准备，两个人一起洗澡肯定少不了为对方身体上打满沐浴露的泡泡，随之而来的肯定是亲亲抱抱蹭蹭和捅捅，做好的计划随着洗澡水流入汉江一去不复返。

李赫宰洗完澡之后只裹了一条浴巾在下身，精壮的胸膛完全赤裸着。李赫宰特意把一头黑短吹到半干，靠在浴室的门框上拨弄着头发，任谁看都是一副雄孔雀开屏的架势。

“给你，穿上。”

李赫宰这边还未自我陶醉完，怀里就被塞进一叠衣服。他一眼就认出来这是自家衣柜里的黑西装，这一身腰线处裁剪得过于修身，一般活动也难以穿着。李东海准备得倒是齐全，从领带袖扣腰带到袜子一应俱全，皮鞋也已经躺在了房间的角落，床头柜上摆着金丝眼镜和手表。李赫宰这才明白过来，他家海海不是要拍简单粗暴的纪实短片，这是真的要拍个小电影啊。

用脚趾头想，自己也拿的是斯文败类的身份牌，很好，符合他外表小白兔内心大灰狼的本质。

李东海不知道拿了些什么就一脸害羞的钻进了浴室。李赫宰穿好了衣服板板正正的坐在卧室的床上，从脑袋里搜罗起霸道总裁的台词，他可不能辜负了海海的心意，是时候放越南影帝出来见见天日。

“宝贝…咳…” 李赫宰清了清嗓子，让自己声音更加低沉，“宝贝，你这是在玩火。”

“乖。听话。” “你是第一个敢这么跟我说话的人。”

“嘴里说着不要，身体却很诚实。” “我足够满足你了吧？嗯？”

李赫宰一手拄着墙，眉头深拧，摆出一副“我很生气但拿你没办法”的表情。他和李东海平时夜间活动相当合拍，两个人情动时也是毫无禁忌，各种荤话都说的出口。李赫宰特别珍惜这次机会，他想象着李东海一副初经人事的小白兔的样子，红着眼睛推着他的胸口说“不要了”，光是想想这个画面都让他激动地不行，自家小兄弟已经半精神着支起了裤裆。

看来日常情趣还是要有的。今晚再为海海下单几个高清4K摄像机。

李赫宰正在那独自入戏，根本没注意到浴室的水声已经停了。等他再转过头的时候李东海已经开了门走出来了。

靠。三天不做爱，硬得就是快。

李东海身上只穿了一件白色的衬衣，下摆堪堪能遮住旖旎的风光，李赫宰的衬衣穿在李东海身上显得大了一码，扣子也胡乱地系了两颗，难以遮住胸前被热气蒸到粉红的肌肤。平时被发胶好好束在脑后的刘海此时正半湿的搭在眼前。

李东海的眼神湿漉漉的，脸颊不知道是热的还是害羞，早就飞上了红晕。他看见李赫宰愣愣的坐在床角看着他，喊了一句让他回神。

李赫宰脑子都不转了，全身所有的血液恨不得都往身下涌。足足十秒钟李赫宰的大脑皮层才重新开始工作，行动首先取代了意识，等李赫宰的大脑慢慢处理到“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流”的想法时，他早就一步跨上去把人揽进怀里再深吻八百个回合了。

李赫宰这套流程做的熟练，等人被亲的软乎乎的挂在他身上，他罪恶的手就能顺势伸进衣摆，拉开今晚的序幕。李赫宰这边刚撩起衬衣的下摆，手就被李东海一巴掌拍掉了。李东海靠在他怀里平复着呼吸，一个吻足矣把两个人撩拨的情动，欲望的邪火在身体里乱窜。

但今晚还有顶顶重要的事，李赫宰欲火涌上没了大脑，他可不能忘。

又亲了几口两人才肯把对方放开，李东海过去摆弄起早就准备好的DV。为啥是三架呢？当然是多机位才能记录的完整。

李东海把一架DV架在床头柜上，打开后确认画面恰好能把整装床收录进去。第一机位大部分摄进的是李赫宰的正脸，李东海最爱的就是李赫宰额角细密的汗。快到的时候李赫宰的眼神总是难得的情深，眼底的深情像是要把李东海看化。这个机位李东海多半就只有声音出镜，除了…除了用某些特殊体位的时候。

第二架DV自然是平行视角，李东海把它放置在房间的梳妆台上。李东海的脸有些泛红，动作也变得有些磨蹭了起来，李赫宰搂着他吻着的他的耳廓叫他快点。平行视角基本上能一览无余两个人的动作，有时候兴起李赫宰还会抱着他走到跟前让他看着镜子……

腰间的手收得更紧了些，李东海已经能感受到滚烫的物什抵在他的大腿上。李赫宰温热的气息洒在他的耳畔，声音被情欲反复熨烫的有些沙哑：

“宝贝，第三个机位架在哪？”

李赫宰这一问，李东海反而不敢做声。他低着头走到床尾，李赫宰在身后紧紧地跟随着他的脚步，火热的下身随着步伐一下下磨蹭在他的股间。李赫宰恶魔的嗓音再次在他耳畔响起：“告诉我，为什么要放在这？嗯？”

李东海能说什么，他总不能说自己喜欢被李赫宰压在床尾后入的样子吧？

李赫宰接过李东海手里的DV，顺手把它放在身后的五斗柜上。

“让我来教教你怎么拍GV。”


End file.
